Ragnarok Online: el Laboratorio del Demonio
by xDaveMustainex
Summary: para esta historia repetí algunos nombres de personajes de un Fic de Bleach que había hecho anteriormente, la historia no sigue la línea argumental al pie de la letra del juego, pero sí conserva algunos personajes, y al principio se centra en los Assasins
1. PreludioLibro Primero

"_mientras más niegas la realidad contenida en la imaginación, más inexplicable te parecerá la realidad de la razón... todo va a pasar, lo juro... juro que volveré a verte... es una promesa querido hermano_"

"_las grandes corporaciones, siempre guardan grandes secretos"_

"_y la llamaban la ciudad de la prosperidad, una luz entre las montañas... el orgullo de la república de_ _Schwarzwald__"_

"_y la noche se comió el majestuoso castillo, al despertar el gran demonio"_

**Preludio a la Tragedia**

**Lighthalzen, Oficinas de la Corporación Rekenber 22:00 hrs.**

-y bien, ¿qué les parece la idea?- el jefe de la Corporación Rekenber, parecía bastante satisfecho con la proposición que le había hecho a la junta directiva, después de todo el bloqueo comercial del reino de Midgard a la república de Schwarzwald, le Había hecho perder mucho dinero a la Corporación, y si había un hombre que pudiera presionar al rey Tristan III ese era él, pero el problema era que no sabía el método, todo por esos malditos aventureros, era bien conocido que los Aventureros de Midgard eran muy Hábiles, por supuesto eran hábiles... y ese fue su gran descubrimiento, un gran científico como él siempre encontraba la forma de solucionar los problemas.

-me parece algo descabellado, pero si funciona tendremos a nuestra disposición un ejército tan fuerte, que el rey Tristan III cederá en un santiamén a nuestras peticiones- dice uno de los ejecutivos de la mesa directiva con una expresión demasiado seria.

-por supuesto que es descabellado, aun así ¿están dispuestos a mandar un equipo de elite a atrapar un espécimen vivo de cada tipo de aventurero del reino de Midgard?- el jefe ahora se sentía entusiasmado, todo marchaba como esperaba.

-aún así, si es que logramos llevar a un equipo de elite, ¿qué pasará si logran derrotarlos?-

los ojos del jefe cambian con un pequeño toque malicioso.

-oh no se preocupen, tengo un seguro a prueba de fallos-...

**Morroc, Entrada a las Pirámides 22:50 hrs.**

-¡guau!, ¡que impresionante!, así que esta es la entrada a las pirámides de Morroc, donde esta la Thief Guild... Hermano ¿verdad que un futuro podré ser un Assasin como tú?- Eremes Guile el orgullo y el mayor héroe de Morroc veía a su hermano pequeño, ilusionado con la idea de poder convertirse en un Assasin como el, por esa misma razón lo había llevado a ver las pirámides a horas tan altas de la noche... aún así algo le preocupaba demasiado... hace unos momentos un extraño presentimiento comenzaba a inundar su corazón, y para su desgracia su intuición siempre tenía razón, en cierto sentido temía por la seguridad de su Hermano Menor y de la Mejor Amiga de este, siempre fueron su bien más preciado, y la idea de que algo les pasara lo atormentaba, sobre todo después de verlos convertirse en novatos, pero era mejor olvidar esos malos sentimientos... había que aprovechar los momentos con su hermano, si es que realmente algo malo llegara a pasar...

-hermano ¿qué es lo que sucede?- el hermano menor de Eremes se veía preocupado.

-nada, no te preocupes es sólo que estas pirámides me traen nostalgia de cuando yo era un Thief...- las palabras de Eremes se Cortan, de pronto de entre las Arenas aparece un Monstruo de gran tamaño.

-¿¡ANUBIS!?... Shiro-chan CORRE!- el hermano de Eremes no puede reaccionar está en shock... Eremes no lo piensa 2 veces y se arremete contra el Monstruo, saca sus 2 Katar y lo hiere en el Pecho, el ya había luchado contra aquella cosa... el Anubis, claro cuando el entrenaba junto a sus compañeros de Guild, iban a matar especimenes de Anubis para probar su fuerza, pero había algo raro en este... los Anubis siempre se quedaban en la esfinge en los niveles más altos, no había razón para que saliera al desierto, además la apariencia de este era más corpulenta, y se veía más imponente, no era como los que acostumbraba a matar cuando chico... pero ahora daba lo mismo, más corpulento o no difícilmente soportaría las técnicas especiales de los Assasin...

-¡SONIC BLOW!- una serie de 8 golpes a una velocidad impresionante, hacen que el Anubis se caiga al suelo en un Abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero por alguna razón se levanta como si nada, Eremes no lo puede creer... como es que un monstruo tan débil, recibe su Sonic Blow, y no le ocurre nada. Pasmado por el Shock no se da cuenta de que Anubis estaba apunto de clavarle sus Garras en el pecho hasta que aparecen 2 figuras a gran velocidad y hieren gravemente al Anubis haciéndolo sangrar profusamente su sangre negra y coagulada una de las Figuras le dirige la palabra a Eremes.

-¡hey!, que tal chico maravilla ¿qué haces con esa mirada en blanco?, ¡este tipo casi te mata!- Eremes lo reconoce, mientras la otra figura termina de matar al Anubis.

-Kidd, ¿qué rayos haces acá?, espera acaso no es ella Lin, ¿qué hace el dúo maravilla a estas horas?- y entonces Kidd le responde:

-ooo tu sabes lo de siempre, dar un romántico paseo a la luz de la luna con esta belleza y salvarle el trasero a los hermanitos... hey por cierto Wickebine ya llevó a tu hermano a casa, cielos que a veces eres muy descuidado- en ese momento Lin se integra a la conversación.

-Eremes, ¿que rayos te ocurrió? Era sólo un Anubis, no debería darle problemas a un Assasin Cross tan poderoso como tú- Eremes se torna sombrío.

-Lin, Kidd, que bueno que Wickebine se haya llevado a mi hermano lejos de acá... tuve un presentimiento...- Lin comienza a mostrar una expresión de absoluto Miedo...

-¿un presentimiento?... Eremes, por tu expresión debe ser malo... ¡rayos!, tus malditos presentimientos nunca se equivocan...- Kidd mira a Lin y Luego a Eremes, Kidd había sido el mejor amigo de Eremes, incluso habían ido al Valhala a renacer juntos, el más que nadie conocía la naturaleza de los presentimientos de Eremes, siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en realidad, y entonces dice:

-creo que es mejor ir a descansar por ahora, después discutiremos sobre lo que sea que hayas sentido Eremes, vamos es hora de regresar- los 3 Assasins se retiran del lugar, Eremes mira hacia atrás sólo un momento le pareció ver al caballero Thanatos encima de una de las Pirámides.

Wickebine era una Thief Bastante bella, siempre le gustó ponerse en la puerta oeste de Morroc e imitar los maullidos de los gatos en la Noche, pero esta noche era diferente... ella de cierta forma también lo había notado, algo estaba apunto de suceder... ¿Anubis en el desierto?, eso era algo demasiado raro, y que Eremes no haya podido derrotar uno por si sólo, ya era mucho... ahora llevaba a su pequeño hermano a la posada donde vivían. de cierta forma todos los Assasin eran como una familia, y el pequeño Yushiro era más que el hermano de Eremes, era el hermano de todos... para él quizá el shock de ver a un Monstruo como un Anubis a sus Tempranos 7 años era algo impresionante, lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento era llevarlo a la posada... si eso era lo mejor, pero aún así el silencio de las calles de Morroc era más sepulcral que lo habitual, de pronto sus pensamientos se detienen al ver a un ciudadano de Morroc descuartizado, y con varias heridas de un arma tipo Hacha, de pronto aparece un tipo con un Traje Rojo, Máscara de gas, Varios Tubos y un Hacha ensangrentada en la Mano, en ese entonces Yushiro comienza a despertar y se da cuenta que Wickebine lo está cargando.

-señorita Wickebine, ¿que pasa?- Wickebine lo mira de forma seria.

-Yushi, por favor... quédate detrás de mí, y no grites pase lo que pase, y... y si algo me llegara a pasar corre hacia la posada y quédate allí...- Yushiro comienza a lagrimear y asiente, Wickebine corre y embiste rápidamente al extraño tipo, su daga choca contra el hacha del tipo, pero el tipo le da una poderosa patada y la manda lejos... en ese momento aparece Eremes quien le corta la cabeza al extraño tipo.

-Wickebine, Yushiro ¿se encuentran bien?- Wickebine se ve más aliviada, Yushiro esboza una sonrisa.

-vaya que te demoraste en volver y ¿que hay de Kidd y Lin?- Eremes responde:

-fueron a avisarle a los de la Assasin Guild a por refuerzos, hay más de estos tipos... parece que vienen del norte... sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, no se porque nunca confío en mis presentimientos...- Wickebine se pone de pie y le dice:

-Eremes... creo que llevaré a Yushiro a la Posada- Eremes la mira y le dice:

-ten cuidado- Wickebine carga a Yushiro y se van corriendo. De pronto la figura oscura de un Caballero aparece ante Eremes...

-no puede ser... Thanatos- el gran caballero Inmortal mira los Ojos impresionados de Eremes.

-Eremes Guille, ya nos habíamos enfrentado antes... pero temo que esta será tu última batalla- Eremes responde:

-eso está por verse- Eremes se lanza al ataque, Thanatos Sonríe...

Wickebine logra llegar a la posada, pero antes de poder entrar ve a 2 de los tipos de antes, ahora iba a ser más difícil escapar, y nadie la iba a salvar ahora...

-Yushiro... corre, yo los distraeré- Yushiro responde:

-pero...- Wickebine lo mira severamente

-nada de peros, ve y corre, yo estaré bien- Yushiro corre rápidamente los tipos lo ignoran, y caminan lentamente hacia Wickebine, Wickebine trata de atacarlos, pero entre los 2 la agarran, y de pronto aparece un tipo con cara de científico loco de entre las sombras.

-hmmmm esta no se ve tan fuerte, quizá sólo baste una muestra de sangre, y luego matarla, si eso será lo que más servirá- Wickebine comienza a Gritar.

-¡Quién rayos te crees! ¡Viejo Senil e Impotente!, ha ha, ¿pensaste que sólo por ser chica no puedo defenderme?, ¡no te creas viejo tarado y estúpido!- el científico la ignora y le toma una muestra de sangre.

-ahora ya no me sirve mátenla- el científico se va, y uno de los tipos le hace un corte abdominal a Wickebine, la Thief Grita de dolor, y ve como un chorro de sangre sale de su abdomen, el tipo va a darle el golpe final, cuando Wickebine golpea al que la sostenía y le corta el cuello con su Daga, el que la estaba atacando se abalanza sobre ella, pero Wickebine lo esquiva, aprovechando la confusión Wickebine corre y logra entrar a la Posada, sentía sabor a sangre en su boca... ese corte de hacha le había hecho un daño tremendo, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo... 3 segundos después se desmaya los encargados de la posada se encargan de ella y la acuestan, de pronto alguien golpea la puerta... el encargado la abre y entran Kidd y Lin, sosteniendo a un Mal herido Eremes, el trío se sienta en un sofá, mientras la encargada trae un set de primeros auxilios para sanar a Eremes, luego Lin comienza a hablar:

-Eremes te patearon el trasero bien fuerte ¿eh?- Kidd ríe:

-ja! El Niño Maravilla trató de luchar contra el Caballero Inmortal sólo y sin ayuda, debiste habernos esperado- Eremes sonríe.

-hay que reagruparnos y ver como derrotar a esos malditos, aún asi que rayos pasa acá ¿porqué está Thanatos?- en ese momento Yushiro baja las escaleras y ve a su hermano.

-Hermanito, ¿tu también te heriste?- su hermano le responde:

-Shiro-chan, tranquilo no es nada, pero tendré que irme en un momento más luego de recuperarme... algo malo está pasando allá afuera, pero no te preocupes nosotros lo solucionaremos, sólo quiero que recuerdes lo que te voy a decir... mientras más niegas la realidad contenida en la imaginación, más inexplicable te parecerá la realidad de la razón... todo va a pasar, lo juro... juro que volveré a verte... es una promesa querido hermano... ten siempre en cuenta eso... esa siempre ha sido mi filosofía de vida... siempre debes considerar todas las posibilidades, no te quedas pegado sólo en una, ¿de acuerdo?- Yushiro sonríe, apenas Eremes termina de hablar el Caballero Inmortal rompe la muralla de la posada y toma a Eremes, el científico loco de antes se ve muy feliz.

-ujujujuju este es el tipo de espécimen con el que podré hacer hermosas pruebas, ¡este será el futuro de la corporación Rekenber!, no puedo esperar a recibir mi recompensa... oye Thanatos recuerda que lo quiero vivo- Thanatos responde:

-sí señor- después de eso comienzan a retirarse, Kidd y Lin tratan de atacar a Thanatos, pero Thanatos utiliza sus poderes y los manda a Volar, Yushiro trata de Gritar algo, pero el pánico lo Paraliza, en menos de 1 segundo Thanatos y el científico desaparecen, y asi lo hacen todos los invasores de Morroc, la Corporación Rekenber Había logrado su Objetivo.

Al día siguiente todo el pueblo se reunía en la plaza para conmemorar a los muertos, y a los desaparecidos del ataque de la corporación Rekenber, obviamente los únicos que sabían sobre Rekenber eran Lin, Kidd, Wickebine y Yushiro... entre medio de la multitud Yushiro observaba las velas prendidas en la plaza, hasta que una Niña de su misma edad se le acerca y lo abraza.

-Tsuki-chan...- la niña se llamaba Tsukihime, era una amiga muy cercana a Yushiro y soñaba con ser una aventurera aunque no estaba segura si seguir el mismo camino, que la mayoría de la gente de Morroc, ella pensaba en quizá ser una Soul Linker, o quizá una Maga, aunque tampoco negaba la posibilidad de ser una Assasin como el resto de la gente de Morroc.

-Yushiiii, ¿te encuentras bien?- Yushiro sonríe.

-si creo que me siento mejor- Yushiro piensa en Eremes... todas las velas se apagan Morroc duerme tranquila, quizá tan tranquila que nadie podría imaginar lo que ocurriría en 20 años más, y que cambiaría el curso de toda la historia de Midgard.

"_duerme mi niña, duerme que esta noche tu te vas conmigo"_

**Libro Primero: la Pesadilla de Midgard**

**Capítulo 1: los Niños Desaparecidos.**

**Morroc, 20 años después.**

Yushiro era el más nuevo de entre todos los Assasin Cross de Morroc, sólo habían pasado 2 años desde que renació en el Valhala con los poderes de los Dioses, y aún a pesar de su corta edad la gente de Morroc lo tenía en alta estima, ya que todos veían en el, el espíritu de Eremes, quien había desaparecido 20 años atrás, pero claro que nadie conocía las circunstancias en que ocurrió, sólo Él, Kidd, Lin y Wickebine... y quizá él fue el más impotente... a veces se ponía a pensar que el tener 7 años no era una excusa para no haber hecho nada, pero claro como un novato que podría haber hecho contra el caballero inmortal que se llevó a su hermano, junto a "ese científico", su risa maliciosa, sus ojos teñidos en sangre... como olvidar esa mirada ensangrentada, la mirada de aquel sicótico... y esa corporación... Rekenber... En 20 años Yushiro no había podido encontrar ninguna pista fiable acerca de esa compañía, sólo sabía que era una compañía de fuera de el Reino de Midgard, aquella república cuyo nombre no recordaba, sólo sabía que hace 15 años atrás el rey Tristan III, había iniciado relaciones diplomáticas con ellos, terminando el bloqueo comercial que existía entre los 2 reinos, claro que él no entendía si había una relación entre eso y Rekenber, pero en su mente siempre estaba la posibilidad de poder descubrir la verdad alguna vez, claro que él no era el único... hace poco se había enterado que pocos días después de la desaparición de su hermano, muchos aventureros habían sido secuestrados... secuestro, desaparición... eran palabras que los últimos días eran muy comunes en las calles de Morroc... hace 2 semanas los niños habían comenzado a desaparecer misteriosamente, la jovialidad que llenaba las calles de Morroc cuando los niños jugaban, se había transformado en un silencio de desconfianza y terror, mientras Yushiro pensaba en eso, una figura sombría lo llama desde un callejón:

-¡Hey Tu el Assasin!- Yushiro se voltea.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- la figura se impacienta.

-vaya que no sabes ser sigiloso, acércate... tengo un mensaje urgente del "Jefe"- ahora Yushiro se veía más interesado, se acerca entonces a la boca del callejón y el personaje sombrío lo lleva hacia una parte alejada del público.

-escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, no lo voy a repetir 2 veces... Dirígete lo antes posible a la puerta Oeste de Morroc, y pregunta por Jack... el te llevará hacia el bar secreto de los Assasin, allí busca al jefe el te dirá que sigue... a y por cierto, ten cuidado he oído que el jefe de la Guild de los Rogue ha estado mandando gente ha espiarnos, ya no sé si Morroc es un lugar seguro para los Thief, si hasta entre nosotros mismos nos traicionamos...- Yushiro se retira y se dirige hacia la puerta oeste, y ve a una figura familiar... Wickebine, hace años se había transformado en una Assasin, pero su viejo de hábito de maullar no se le había quitado.

-¡hey Wickebine!- Yushiro la saluda animosamente.

-¡Yushi!, ¡Miau! Jajaja, ¿qué te trae a los dominios de la gata del desierto?- Yushiro responde:

-nada, sólo recibí un mensaje de Valdés- Wickebine se pone más seria.

-entonces supongo que estarás buscando a Jack, ven sígueme... creo que lo que el jefe te tiene que decir lo encontrarás de lo más interesante- Yushiro se ve extrañado, pero aun así sigue a la hermosa Wickebine.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegan a una pequeña casa con un tipo cubierto en Turbantes blancos y sucios esperando en la entrada, Wickebine le dice algo y el tipo los deja pasar, dentro de la casa habían escaleras que pareciera que bajaran hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

-ese tipo que nos recibió era Jack, el encargado de la puerta del bar de los Assasin, creo que a partir de ahora lo verás más seguido- Yushiro le dice:

-¿qué clase de bar, está bajo ocho mil escaleras?- Wickebine se ríe.

-pues uno secreto ¡so Tonto!- Yushiro ríe con ella, y bajan las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño bar con una pareja de hermanos gritando y llamando la atención, parecía ser que discutían acerca del futuro de uno de ellos, pero Yushiro y Wickebine no les prestan Atención, a la izquierda el dueño del bar hablaba con una chica Assasin Cross, que Yushiro reconoció en un instante.

-¡Tsukihime!- Tsukihime, ya toda una mujer de pechos firmes se acomoda su bufanda roja, y asfixia a Yushiro de un Abrazo... después de haberse decidido por fin a convertirse en Assasin, las constantes misiones habían hecho que ella no pudiera pasar tanto tiempo con Yushiro, por eso cada Reencuentro era Especial.

-¡Yushi!, ¿También estás acá por lo de la Misión?- Yushiro le responde:

-Claro... oye ¿es mi idea o has tomado algo de licor?- el dueño del bar le responde:

-esta chica si que es Fanática del trago, siempre antes de una misión viene a tomarse 10 litros de whisky, no tiene remedio, aunque me hace ganar mucho dinero- Yushiro sonríe y le pregunta:

-¿y sabes acerca de Valdés?- el dueño le responde:

-ve hacia la puerta, allí hay un salón con custodias mágicas que están por razones de seguridad, habla con Tao y te dejará pasar- Yushiro asiente, y se va con Wickebine hacia la puerta, pero Tsukihime interrumpe.

-espérenme ¡Hip!- Tambaleándose se dirige hacia ellos, y juntos cruzan la puerta encontrándose ahora en un pasillo blanco que poca relación tenía con el ambiente del bar, al fondo se encontraba una niña con un gorro de animalitos que les dice:

-Nyaaaaa, soy Tao-chan Neeeeee, yo los llevaré donde señor Valdiiiiii- Tsukihime se contiene una risotada, Tao les abre un portal y llegan a una oficia en donde Valdés, Lin y Kidd se encontraban Esperándolos.

-vaya que llegaron rápido- Valdés era un Assasin retirado, bastante corpulento de aspecto bonachón, las múltiples cicatrices en la cara, daban a entender que había vivido para luchar, Kidd y Lin, no habían cambiado mucho, la belleza de Lin seguía tan Imponente como siempre, y Kidd mantenía esa mirada de "Viejo Zorro", que siempre lo había caracterizado... en ese momento Kidd observa a Yushiro y a las 2 Assasin que lo acompañaban.

-¡Picarón eh!, ¡así que el niño Yushiro ha seguido los consejos del Tío Kidd, y ha venido con 2 bellezas!- Todos ríen, Valdés se dirige a los recién llegados:

-supongo que ya están todos enterados de la situación de los niños desaparecidos en Morroc, el tema es que han llegado unos clientes y ambos nos han prometido información sobre los niños desaparecidos, así que les explicaré los detalles lentamente...

el primer cliente solicitó rastrear a alguien, dice que trabaja para una organización llamada Dandelion, él se encuentra en el bar en estos momentos... necesito que Wickebine y Kidd, Trabajen en esto... luego tenemos a un Cliente que por razones de seguridad se ha apodado "Mr. R.", el pidió una misión de protección y de recuperación, así que necesito que Yushiro, Tsukihime y Lin trabajen en esto, yo por mi parte analizare los datos que me entreguen, para poder ver que relación hay con los niños desaparecidos- dicho esto los Assasins se retiran... Lin, Yushiro y Tsukihime entran por otro Portal hacia otra oficina donde un señor encapuchado los esperaba.

-Mr. R. Mi nombre es Lin, y Nosotros seremos los encargados de protegerlo- Mr. R. Mira al trío con desconfianza.

-mmmm, parecen ser suficientes... bien, les explicaré que sucede... yo estaba investigando algo importantísimo en la Biblioteca de Yuno, cuando unos Maleantes me atacaron, y debido a eso me vine hasta acá a pedir protección, pero el tema es que olvidé unos documentos seguro que mi asistente los tiene, pero si me los recuperan se los agradecería mucho- Tsukihime protesta:

-¡pero se supone que esto es una misión de protección!, si fuera por recuperar documentos perdidos, con un Assasin bastaría- entonces Mr. R. Le dice:

-es que no es tan simple, esos bandidos que me atacaron eran muy poderosos necesito protección, y recuerden que puedo darles información sobre los niños perdidos...- Lin interviene:

-ya dejen de discutir, Yushiro dirígete hacia Yuno y trae los documentos que necesita el señor, como es tu primera vez saliendo de Midgard, te diré como puedes ir hasta allá... ve hacia Izlude, y toma el Avión de las 7:00 AM, ese se dirige hacia Yuno directamente, y no hace paradas, supongo que problemas de zeny no tienes- Yushiro le muestra una bolsa llena de dinero, ambos asienten y el Assasin se retira... Yuno, esa ciudad se encuentra en aquella república donde está la corporación Rekenber, quizá pueda averiguar algo en su pequeño viaje, aún así Mr. R., le dio una mala sensación, o quizá fue sólo su imaginación...


	2. Duelo Capitán Gaia

**Capítulo 2: Duelo en la Biblioteca, y el Capitán Gaia**

**Izlude, 6:30 AM.**

La misión se veía simple, ir a Yuno, recuperar unos documentos, e irse de allí inmediatamente, pero el saber que Rekenber estaba tan cerca, hacía que Yushiro se sintiera algo ansioso... aún así no era el momento de divagaciones estúpidas, en aquellos momentos completar su misión era la mayor prioridad, además Yuno parecía un lugar interesante... había oído que en esa ciudad se encontraba la Guild de los Sages, allí era el lugar más rápido en donde acceder al Valhala, y pensar que el tuvo que recurrir a un Priest, para que le abriera el portal hacia allá, Yuno parecía una opción mucho más rápida que usar a un Priest, pero yo no valía la pena amargarse por aquello... eran las 6:45 AM, las ansias lo volvían loco, el estar acostumbrado a la Velocidad le había creado una impaciencia demasiado notoria. Frente a el habían varios aventureros, quizá más de alguno baje en otro lugar que no fuera Yuno, la sola idea de viajar con más gente incomodaba bastante a Yushiro, pero por la misión había que soportar cualquier cosa...

Por fin había llegado el bendito avión, y subirse a él le causaba un gran alivio, después de todo su ansiedad había hecho que él llegara quizá "demasiado" temprano, el suave murmullo de los motores al despegar calmaron aún más su ansiedad, pero unos gritos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba interrumpieron su concentración, al llegar al vestíbulo principal del avión, logró ver a 2 Bardos en un Notable estado de Ebriedad discutiendo a causa de que al parecer uno de ellos se tomó el tequila del otro, y al parecer las cosas iban a tornarse más violentas, cerca de allí un Archer y un Mage viajaban juntos y observaban serios la disputa, entonces uno de los Bardos dice:

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡así que era verdad tu fuiste quién me robó el amor, de la bella Rosa linda!- el otro bardo trataba de defenderse:

-pero si no era mi culpa, ¡fue ella quién se me acercó!- el otro bardo pareció enfurecerse aún más:

-¡CALLATE!, ¡MUSICAL STRIKE!- el bardo utiliza su Laúd, y golpea fuertemente al otro rompiendo su instrumento en el acto, el otro Bardo se levanta y comienza a golpearlo con los puños, y el otro Bardo lo patea fuertemente en el estómago, iban a lanzarse sillas entre ellos, hasta que llega un Monk, y utilizando ambas manos los detiene, y les dice:

-saben chicos esta es una aeronave Pública, no sólo viajan guerreros acá, sino que también gente común y corriente... si quieren luchar por razones tan vulgares como quién se tomo el último trago de tequila, o quién le robó la chica a quién, pues pueden hacerlo... pero no en una nave con niños encima...- y uno de los bardos le responde:

-¿y quién demonios te crees tú para venir a tomarnos del cuello de esa forma?- el Monk sonríe:

-mi Nombre es Capitán Gaia, y esta nave está bajo mi comando, no pienso aceptar conductas como estas dentro de mi nave, y si me disculpan en la próxima parada los haré bajar, eso creo que es Einbroch veamos que tal lo hacen en aquella ciudad desierta, ahora cálmense y siéntense como todos los demás- habiendo dicho eso el capitán comienza a retirarse, pero Yushiro lo detiene:

-señor capitán perdone la molestia, pero me habían dicho que esta nave llegaba directo a Yuno sin hacer paradas previas- los afilados y sabios ojos del capitán se le clavaron en los suyos:

-jejeje pues eso es sólo los martes, y hoy es lunes... pues suerte con lo tengas que hacer chico, pero yo me tardaré algo más- dicho esto Yushiro se sintió bastante estúpido, y fue a sentarse.

Pasó media hora y la voz del capitán anunciaba la inminente llegada a Yuno, los únicos que seguían en el avión eran Yushiro, el Archer, el Mage, y 2 Acólitos uno hombre, y la otra era mujer, en ese momento Yushiro no les prestó atención, ahora había otra cosa que le comenzó a llamar la atención, el capitán de la nave era bastante fuerte... una pequeña voz en su interior deseaba luchar contra él, pero su racionalidad le tenía algo de miedo al poder del capitán.

Por fin llegaban a Yuno, Yushiro bajaba aliviado del avión, por fin había llegado a su destino, reviso un mapa para buscar la Biblioteca... no estaba muy lejos de allí, así que se apresuró a buscarla, recordó que Mr. R, poco antes de salir le había dicho que preguntara por Yunia, así que ese fue el nombre que comenzó a memorizar. Entre tanto pensamiento no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la biblioteca, entró y caminó por un largo pasillo y en un gran vestíbulo encontró a una chica leyendo un libro, y se dirigió a preguntarle acerca de Yunia:

-disculpe, ¿conoce usted a una chica llamada Yunia?- la chica cierra su libro y se comienza a poner roja, luego lanza una risotada que asusta un poco a Yushiro...

-pues claro que la conozco, si esa soy yo... dime ¿acaso vienes por encargo del Mr. R?- Yushiro asiente...

-entonces creo que estos documentos te pueden interesar, échales una ojeada para ver si son los correctos- Yushiro los leyó apresuradamente, hablaban acerca de una especie de demonio sellado en Morroc, se veían interesantes, pero no era hora de ponerse a leer... ahora debía volver a Midgard antes de que la nave partiera de nuevo, Rekenber o el capitán Gaia podían esperar, ahora tenía que completar su misión y de paso averiguar que relación tiene su misión con los niños desaparecidos.

Al salir afuera ve a los 2 Acólitos que estaban en la nave, siendo golpeados por 2 Ninjas comandados por un Paladín de armadura negra, Yushiro se camufla y le corta el cuello a uno de los Ninjas, que era el que estaba golpeando a la chica... el otro Ninja distraído, no se da cuenta de que el Acólito Hombre saca su maza y lo aturde, el Paladín se ve asombrado.

-vaya vaya, así que un niñito Assasin me quiere quitar la diversión... ¿qué, no vas a hablar acaso?- Yushiro se lanza al Ataque...

-¡SONIC BLOW!- Yushiro saca sus 2 Katar, y golpea rápidamente al Paladín, pero el Paladín no parece recibir daño alguno.

-deduzco que intentaste envenenarme con esas cosas, ustedes los Assasin parecen ser expertos en eso... déjame decirte que no me hace efecto... el poder de dios en mi me da la fuerza y la vitalidad, para resistir cualquier cosa... adiós niño Assasin- el Paladín saca su Lanza, entonces una voz familiar se escucha a lo lejos...

-y yo deduzco que eres tan lento como una tortuga... ¿Fuerza, vitalidad? Un guerrero no se construye sólo en base a eso... un verdadero guerrero domina los 6 caminos de la fuerza a la perfección, tu vitalidad no te sirve de nada si no tienes la inteligencia para dominarla, tu fuerza es inútil si careces de la destreza para dar golpes, y la velocidad para esquivarlos... y si no crees en tu propia suerte, tu destino es simplemente monótono y mediocre... recuerda eso señor Paladín Oscuro... ¡ASURA STRIKE!- el capitán Gaia muestra su cara finalmente y derrota al Paladín de la Armadura Negra de un solo Golpe:

-ese es el Poder de dios, novato... ¿hey chico te encuentras bien?- Yushiro responde:

-si, gracias capitán Gaia- el capitán Gaia sonríe:

-no, gracias a ti esos 2 niños que salvaste eran mis Hijos: Thunder y Sode, Thunder quiere ser un Monk como yo, y Sode entrena para ser una Priest, si no hubieras sido tan valiente de haberte enfrentado a aquellos Rufianes, no se que habría sido de mis Hijos ¿cuál es tu nombre? Chico...- Yushiro responde:

-mi nombre es Yushiro, Assasin Cross del pueblo de Morroc- Gaia sonríe, Thunder mira a Yushiro con Admiración, Gaia saca una bolsa.

-Toma esto es una Marionette Doll, y estas son unas Angel Wing Eras, si te equipas esto, tu fuerza aumentará considerablemente, y tus capacidades como guerrero aumentarán considerablemente...- Yushiro se equipa el regalo del capitán Gaia y sonríe.

-Capitán Gaia... muchas gracias... quizá ¿podría usted tener un duelo conmigo alguna vez?- Gaia sonríe.

-por supuesto Chico, pero quizá ahora no... supongo que querrás volver a Midgard ¿eh?- Yushiro asiente y sigue al capitán... la Nave despega y Yushiro se despide de Yuno, su misión parecía pequeña al lado de la oportunidad de poder luchar contra el capitán Gaia, por varios minutos de olvidó de Rekenber, fue un día provechoso.

Afuera de la biblioteca el Paladín y el Ninja que había sobrevivido despertaban, detrás de ellos 2 figuras aparecen, una de ellas comienza a hablar:

-mediocres... les pedí capturar al capitán Gaia, para poder seguir añadiendo especimenes a mi laboratorio, pero no fallaron y ahora sufrirán las consecuencias... Seyren acaba con ellos...- aparece Seyren un Lord Knight con un Aura fantasmagórica y llamas púrpura alrededor de su cuerpo... el Paladín mira horrorizado como en menos de un segundo su compañero muere, mientras sus entrañas salen de su estómago como si nada... la espada sangrienta de Seyren le corta la Cabeza y baña las Baldosas de las afueras de la Biblioteca con sangre... Rekenber atacaba de nuevo...


	3. Thanatos Tower

**Capítulo 3: La Torre de Thanatos**

**Morroc, 23:25 hrs.**

Yushiro ya había hecho su parte en la misión, Mr. R se veía satisfecho... en cierto modo le parecía que se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza... y cada vez sus peticiones eran más extrañas, sí que era un cliente raro... en ese mismo instante Tsukihime estaba activando unos orbes elementales dispersados por Morroc... por orden de Mr. R el debía quedarse allí, toda la situación le parecía aburrida en esencia y el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, en las pocas situaciones que intentó establecer alguna comunicación con aquel tipo, trató de preguntarle acerca del demonio que mencionaban sus documentos, pero Mr. R no respondía... Yushiro odiaba que su curiosidad lo Inundara, pero decidió desistir en su interrogatorio.

Pasados 30 minutos Tsukihime aparece en la sala comunicando que su misión ya estaba completada Mr. R sonríe y dice:

-bien, ahora necesito que hagan una última cosa por mi, necesito que vayan a la torre de Thanatos a investigar unas maquinarias, nada importante... pero necesito que vayan 2 de ustedes, por su seguridad claro está- Lin lleva a Yushiro afuera de la sala, y le dice:

-esto ya lo había hablado con Tsukihime, pero te lo diré a ti... Kidd me comunicó que él y Wickebine han estado rastreando a un tal Raiyan Moore, poco después de tu ida a la Biblioteca Wickebine encontró su diario... al parecer el es el responsable de las desapariciones de los niños, también es cosa de tiempo para que destruyan los Orbes elementales alrededor de Morroc...- Yushiro agrega:

-entonces si mis suposiciones no son erróneas Mr. R podría ser...- Lin asiente...

-todo indica a que es el, parece irónico... con Kidd y Wickebine estamos planeando capturarlo en secreto... pero para ello debemos hacer que siga confiando en nosotros, por lo tanto tú y Tsukihime irán a la Torre de Thanatos, investiguen aquellas maquinarias y elaboren un informe que le presentaremos a Mr. R para que crea hicimos lo que nos pidió en ese momento lo emboscaremos...- Yushiro asiente, y ambos Assasin vuelven a entrar al salón, Lin comienza a hablar:

-ya lo hemos decidido, Yushiro y Tsukihime irán a Torre de Thanatos a investigar sus maquinarias- Mr. R sonríe de nuevo, Tsukihime muestra una sonrisa aún mayor.

-Yushiiii, así que nos iremos de aventuras juntos... ¡que cool!- Yushiro también sonríe, Lin asiente y le guiña el Ojo a ambos, y el dúo se retira, Tsukihime comienza a hablar.

-bien si iremos hacia ese lugar, lo haremos a mi modo- Yushiro pone una expresión de que no entiende, Tsukihime interpreta su expresión y le dice:

-me refiero, a que nada de aviones Warp de Kafra y cosas problemáticas, te presento a mi Pergamino especial entregado por los altos mandos de la Guild- saca un pergamino gastado con algunas runas, y continúa:

-con este bebé puedo viajar yo y quien sea que me acompañe, a cualquier lugar del mundo... ¿no es fantástico?- Yushiro le dice:

-me parece bastante útil- dicho esto Tsukihime rompe el pergamino y se abre un portal, ambos entran y llegan a la entrada de una gran torre, Tsukihime sonríe.

-ves te dije que este bebé servía jeje- Yushiro pone una cara de decepción.

-pero lo rompiste...- Tsukihime le guiña un ojo.

-no te preocupes por eso, tengo por lo menos unos 100 guardados- ahora Yushiro pone una expresión normal, ambos amigos entran a la torre y se encuentran con que está plagada de unos monstruos con apariencia de cobre, libros voladores entre otras rarezas, Yushiro es quién le guiña el ojo a Tsukihime.

-que tal si...- Tsukihime sonríe.

-me has leído el pensamiento- Yushiro toma el lado izquierdo, y Tsukihime el derecho y se van matando monstruos dejando una pila de cadáveres, luego de matar varios monstruos encuentran una máquina y ven a Wickebine esperándolos allí.

-¡Miauuu!, vaya que se demoraron en llegar si vinieron los 2 es porque los mandaron a investigar, para hacer Tonto al tipo ese de Raiyan o como sea que se llame- Yushiro se ríe, pero Tsukihime se ve decepcionada.

-y eso era todo venir acá, y hacer como que investigamos... que cosa más aburrida y pensar que Kidd y Lin, se deben estar llevando toda la diversión...- de pronto Wickebine se ve espantada, y Yushiro le pregunta:

-Wickebine-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- Wickebine responde horrorizada y apuntando con el dedo a algo detrás de Tsukihime.

-creo que no soy yo, quien debe preocuparse.... un ¡THANATOS ODIUM!- Yushiro y Tsukihime se dan vuelta demasiado tarde, el gigantesco fantasma con apariencia de cruce entre gorila y panda los manda lejos de una manotada y se ríe malévolamente haciendo tronar la torre, Wickebine le lanza una daga hacia la cabeza, pero el Thanatos Odium la bloquea... Yushiro se levanta y saca una botella roja de su bolsillo, y vierte su contenido en su Katar lanzándose al ataque contra el Thanatos Odium lográndole herir una pierna, pero el monstruo aplaude y lo deja aturdido, Tsukihime se levanta y comienza a reunir Energía en la palma de su mano...

-¡SOUL BREAKER!- en un instante lanza un poderoso ataque de energía pura que expulsa lejos a Thanatos Odium haciéndolo caer encima de un pilar.

-si no hubiera hecho eso, ese tipo nos hubiera eliminado- Wickebine asiente y luego le da un golpe en las gónadas a Yushiro, haciendo que el Assasin despierte abruptamente maldiciendo, Wickebine agrega:

-creo que es hora de irnos, en cualquier momento esa cosa volverá a despertar y estoy segura que no les gustará quedarse acá si despierta enojada...- todos asienten, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso Thanatos Odium se levanta y se ríe de nuevo, el trío de Assasins se lanza en contra del monstruo y lo hieren en varias partes del cuerpo, pero Thanatos Odium da otra poderosa manotada y los manda a volar, los 3 sangraban en demasía los golpes del Monstruo eran demasiado poderosos, entonces a Tsukihime se le Ocurre algo:

-tengo una idea, pero necesito tiempo para ello... Yushiro quiero que te escondas y hagas la Técnica Grimtooth de esa forma centrará su atención en ti y no verá lo que planeo hacer, mientras tú haces eso quiero que tu Wickebine le lances todas las dagas envenenadas que puedas, de esa forma estará confundido y no sabrá a quien atacar- Yushiro y Wickebine asienten, Yushiro se esconde y con su Katar comienza a crear ondas sísmicas que Impactan y hieren al Monstruo, Wickebine salta y le tira varios cuchillos todos dando en el blanco, aprovechando la confusión Tsukihime salta y comienza a reunir energía dentro de sí...

-METEOR ASSAULT- una explosión de energía impacta en Thanatos Odium y lo deja ciego, luego Tsukihime utiliza Veneno para cubrir la hoja de sus Dagas y atraviesa a Thanatos Odium...

-Venom Splasher...- pasan 10 segundos y el cuerpo de Thanatos Odium explota... Wickebine se horroriza.

-esa técnica, parece que aprendiste algunos trucos sucios Tsukihime... que manera más horrible de morir- Tsukihime juega con sus dagas y se las guarda, Yushiro sonríe con una expresión orgullosa.

-de verdad te has vuelto fuerte... esa técnica fue algo grotesco, aunque impresionante... podríamos decir que hoy de verdad te has lucido Tsuki-chan...- Tsukihime sonríe, y el trío finalmente se retira de la torre de Thanatos y vuelve a Morroc, pero al entrar ven que sólo se encuentra Valdés, Yushiro dice:

-entonces ya arrestaron a ese bastardo- Valdés se muestra preocupado, y mira hacia abajo, Tsukihime le pregunta:

-Valdés... ¿que rayos ha ocurrido acá?- Valdés levanta la mirada con algunas lágrimas.

-ese bastardo de Raiyan... secuestro a Tao... ahora mismo Kidd y Lin deben estar Buscándolo dentro del Castillo de Morroc, al parecer dentro de la mazmorra el tenía encerrados a los niños... Wickebine se enfurece.

-ese Bastardo... ¡no hay tiempo que perder! ¡vamos a patearle el culo a ese puto cobarde!- no hay palabras, el trío parte a gran velocidad al Castillo de Morroc adentro se escuchan Varios Gritos... y no dudan en entrar, dentro del castillo se encuentran algo inesperado...

los ojos de Yushiro se ponen prácticamente rojos de la Rabia, el científico rie...


	4. el Ritual

**Capítulo 4: el Macabro Ritual**

**Castillo de Morroc, 3:45 AM.**

La risa del científico llenó de rabia interiormente a Yushiro, allí estaba el mismo que secuestrara a su hermano... Rekenber hacía acto de presencia, en frente de los 3 Assasin se hallaba un ejército de guardias de Rekenber y el científico loco, el científico sonríe y los guardias atacan al grupo, siendo derrotados en poco tiempo... el científico sonríe de nuevo y dice:

-sabía que esto ocurriría... jajaja, no sé porque a Midgard le gusta entrometerse en nuestros negocios, pero eso ya no importa Satán Morroc despertará y todo el mundo se rendirá ante los pies de la Corporación Rekenber jajaja, acaba con ellos Seyren...- el científico se retira y la imponente figura de un Lord Knight envuelto en un aura fantasmagórica aparece ante el grupo... Tsukihime comienza a hablar:

-Yushiro, camúflate y busca a Lin y a Kidd y ayúdalos a detener a ese tal Mr. R, no sé que será ese tal Satán Morroc, pero hay que evitar que despierte... yo me quedaré acá junto a Wickebine y acabaremos contra este ti...- las palabras de Tsukihime se cortan cuando Seyren, le corta el hombro con su Espada, el chorro de sangre mancha la cara de Yushiro Wickebine corre y le entierra una daga envenenada, pero Seyren la patea mandándola a volar, Tsukihime reúne fuerzas y grita:

-¡MALDITA SEA, YUSHIRO CORRE!- Yushiro titubea un momento antes de aventurarse en los pisos de más abajo del Castillo de Morroc, mientras tanto Seyren lucha fervientemente contra una Debilitada Tsukihime, Wickebine se levanta y tira una gema con la cuál crea una nube de veneno y Seyren se envenena de una vez, Tsukihime aprovecha y le lanza un Sonic Blow utilizando sus Dagas aturdiendo a Seyren, Wickebine se sorprende.

-como rayos pudiste dominar una técnica como el Sonic Blow, utilizando sólo dagas... pensaba que era una habilidad exclusiva de las armas tipo Katar- Tsukihime pone una mirada de Auto Orgullo y le dice:

-sólo es uno de los secretos de la Alcohólica más talentosa de Morroc, ahora si no te importa te doy permiso para que le des el golpe final- Wickebine saca una de sus dagas, pero Seyren despierta y le entierra su Gran Espada en el Abdomen, haciendo que Wickebine escupa sangre, con un poco de su fuerza alcanza a murmurar la palabra "mierda" Seyren luego golpea a Tsukihime y la bota al suelo.

Mientras tanto Yushiro corre por los pasillos del castillo de Morroc, cuando escucha una risotada macabra proveniente del fondo del Pasillo, Yushiro se apresura y se encuentra a Kidd, y a Lin amarrados con varias heridas cada uno, y a los Niños desaparecidos siendo sacrificados uno a uno, en una especie de ritual con Mr. R a la cabeza, o mejor dicho Raiyan Moore... Yushiro se camufla y golpea a Raiyan botándolo al suelo en el instante, Raiyan escupe sangre, Yushiro había logrado enterrarle su Katar en el pecho Yushiro le pregunta:

-ahora explícate bastardo, ¿qué rayos es Satán Morroc?, y ¿cuál es la relación con Rekenber?- Raiyan Moore se da cuenta, que sus posibilidades se veían nulas se pone serio y comienza a hablar:

-años atrás, mucho antes del reinado del rey Tristan III, cuando Midgard recién nacía Morroc era un pueblo boscoso, claro que en esos tiempos no se llamaba así... en esos tiempos un gran demonio rondaba por el mundo causando terror por donde fuera que pasara su Nombre era Satán Morroc, y se decía que los dragones le tenían respeto... Hasta que un día un Valiente espadachín Llamado Thanatos decidió enfrentarlo, lucharon durante 10 días destruyendo la parte sur del reino de midgard, creando lo que hoy se conoce como el desierto de Sograt... al final Thanatos logró vencer a Morroc a costa de su propia vida, y a costa de quedar maldito para siempre... simplemente fui contratado por Rekenber, para revivir al monstruo el ritual necesitaba de algunos sacrificios de niños y por eso desaparecieron los niños de Morroc, incluso me rapté a esa molesta niña gato del bar de los Assasin para usarla como sacrificio, tienes suerte que aún no la mate, pero bueno digamos que ahora tus planes de detenerme se han ido al pote de basura... jajaja- Raiyan saca una raíz de color rojo de su bolsillo y la rompe... un Gigantesco dragón rojo aparece ante Yushiro... Raiyan ahora ríe...

-jajaja conoce a Detardeurus ¡el gran dragón rojo!- Yushiro se espanta ante la visión de muerte del dragón.

Mientras tanto en el hall de entrada del castillo de Morroc Wickebine yace en el suelo, y Tsukihime lucha apenas contra Seyren, pero de pronto una daga atraviesa por detrás el Pecho de Seyren y la figura de un Stalker comienza a hablar seriamente:

-1ra regla de los thief, que no te descubran al atacar... 2da regla: mátalos siempre de un solo golpe, y 3ra regla: si vez que no puedes derrotar a tu enemigo acábalo en grupo... Thunder ven a acabar el trabajo...- por la puerta entra un Monk de traje azul marino y de pelo blanco, el hijo del capitán Gaia había pasado su examen, y se había convertido en un Poderoso Monk... con sus dedos junta energía y Grita:

-¡Finger Offensive!- de sus 5 dedos 5 esferas de energía impactan en Seyren quién se desintegra en el Acto... Tsukihime queda impresionada, el Stalker comienza a hablar:

-Thunder dile a tu hermana que venga, y que cure a estas novatas alcánzame y vayamos a terminar con esta estupidez del Satán Morroc...- Tsukihime comienza a hablar:

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- Thunder le responde:

-mi nombre es Thunder, ese Stalker de allí es Paulo... y Junto a mi Hermana Sode y a mi Padre el Capitán Gaia, formamos parte de una organización encargada de Detener a la corporación Rekenber... por cierto Sode ven, necesito que vengas a curar a estas chicas- en ese momento aparece una Priest corriendo quién utiliza sus técnicas de curación en Tsukihime y Wickebine dejándolas 100% curadas... en ese momento Paulo agrega:

-si ya terminaron supongo que van a venir, hay que evitar a cualquier precio que Satán Morroc despierte...- entonces Wickebine pregunta:

-y ¿qué es exactamente Satán Morroc?- Paulo comienza a contar la historia, mientras corren hacia los pasillos del castillo de Morroc.

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el ritual, el capitán Gaia hace acto de presencia, Yushiro se alegra al verlo...

-¡Capitán Gaia!, qué gusto me da verlo ¿qué hace por acá?- el capitán Gaia comienza a Fumarse un Cigarro y comienza a hablar:

-jejeje simplemente vengo a evitar que Rekenber se salga con la suya...- Yushiro se sorprende...

-entonces ¿usted sabe de Rekenber?- Gaia sonríe:

-por supuesto que sé de ellos, pero no es la hora de discutir sobre aquello, primero debemos derrotar a ese grandote de allí, y luego detener el ritual de ese idiota- Yushiro asiente y luego se dirige a desatar a Kidd y a Lin, pero ambos estaban inconscientes... segundos después Yushiro y Gaia comienzan a Luchar contra el monstruoso dragón, Aprovechando la confusión Raiyan Moore de dispone a sacrificar a otro niño, pero una Flecha a gran velocidad termina rápidamente con su vida, Paulo y los demás aparecen... la puntería de Paulo termina con el Ritual de Raiyan Moore, pero aún quedaba un gran problema y ese problema era Gigantesco y de color Rojo, Paulo comienza a hablar:

-Sode danos estados Alterados con su Magia, Thunder pégale un Golpe Asura a ese Imbécil gigante, niñas Assasin ayuden a distraer al gigantón mientras yo le tiraré flechas- el grupo asiente y Yushiro cruza miradas cómplices con Tsukihime, ambos le lanza un Soul Breaker al Dragón gigante, mientras Wickebine le lanza Dagas envenenadas al gigantesco dragón, Thunder y Gaia en un dueto impresionante de Padre e Hijo utilizan la Técnica Asura Strike, y terminan con la Vida del Monstruo Gigantesco, Gaia comienza a hablar:

-uuuf llegaron tarde chicos, pensé que demorarían menos jejeje- Paulo se queda callado Thunder mira a Yushiro quién lo reconoce al instante...

-Crecieron bastante tú y tu hermana...- Thunder le dice:

-creo que con esto puedo agradecer la ayuda que me prestaste aquella vez en la biblioteca...- Gaia se acerca a Yushiro y le dice:

-mañana llevaré a Thunder a que entrene para hacerse más fuerte en las afueras de Payon, si quieres puedes acompañarnos...- Yushiro responde:

-será un Placer- luego de la conversación el grupo se retira y Yushiro carga a Kidd, mientras que Tsukihime carga a Lin y se dirigen de vuelta al bar de los Assasin, Tao sale tímidamente de donde se había escondido y los sigue... la resurrección de Satán Morroc se Había detenido... o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Cuando el castillo había quedado vacío el científico de Rekenber le daba un vistazo a una cámara del castillo mientras sonreía...

Al día siguiente Yushiro, se disponía a partir hacia Payon junto a Thunder, Sode y el capitán Gaia, pero Tsukihime lo detiene un momento...

-Yushi... sólo espero que puedas hacerte realmente fuerte, y espero con ansias el día que nos podamos volver a ver Amigo, toma esto es de parte de Lin y de Kidd- Tsukihime saca una Katar hecha con uno de los dientes del dragón que habían matado... Yushiro sonríe y la guarda, ambos amigos se Abrazan, y el grupo del Capitán Gaia junto a Yushiro, son tragados por el horizonte.


	5. Guerreros de Payon

**Capítulo 5: Los Guerreros de Payon**

**Bosque de Midgard, 8:00 AM.**

Yushiro había caminado ya varios días junto al capitán Gaia y sus Hijos, según el era para ganar fuerza en las piernas para poder ser más ágil, luego de pasar por la parte más densa del bosque llegan a un Claro, y el grupo se detiene a descansar luego de tomar un poco de agua, el capitán Gaia le indica a Yushiro que lo siga a un arroyo, el Capitán se para en unas rocas al otro lado, y le indica a Yushiro que se quede al otro lado en ese momento comienza a hablar:

-muy bien chico, creo que me dijiste que querías un duelo, ¿qué tal si pongo a prueba tu habilidad?- Sode y Thunder dirigen su mirada hacia el arroyo interesados por el combate que iba a comenzar, Yushiro se lanza y ataca rápidamente con sus Katar, pero el capitán Gaia bloquea todos sus Ataques, y juntando energía en la palma de sus manos hecha a Yushiro hacia atrás reiteradas veces dejándolo en el suelo, Yushiro se levanta y junta energía en la palma de su mano, y Utiliza un Soul Breaker, pero el Capitán Gaia lo desvía con su mano... la expresión de Yushiro denota frustración, ninguno de sus Ataques funcionaba... el Capitán Gaia adopta una expresión paternal y comienza a explicarle a Yushiro sus fallas:

-no te frustres, tu gran problema es que no has desarrollado tu destreza y tu agilidad lo suficiente, pero no te preocupes es más que nada falta de experiencia... de hecho esa es la razón por la cual vamos a Payon- Thunder se ve confuso y le pregunta a su padre:

-y ¿qué es lo que hay en Payon?- Gaia le responde:

-la aldea de los Arqueros en Payon, alberga a comunidad de guerreros más poderosa de Midgard, allí llegan guerreros de todo tipo quienes constantemente luchan para mejorar sus habilidades, si ustedes se acostumbran a estar con guerreros de ese nivel pronto sus habilidades mejoraran Exponencialmente... ¿entienden lo que digo?- Yushiro y Thunder asienten, Sode pregunta:

-pero yo no soy una guerrera... ¿cuál es mi propósito?- Gaia de nuevo adopta su expresión paternal...

-hija, tu eres una Priest... pero aún no has crecido espiritualmente... el motivo de que vayas a Payon, es para que aprendas a ver la realidad de la Batalla, y puedas ejercer tu profesión íntegramente ayudando a otros guerreros...- dicho esto, el grupo reanuda su marcha.

5 horas después logran llegar al pueblo de Payon... Payon era una ciudad rodeada de árboles y sus habitantes vivían pacíficamente debido a que los monstruos nunca se asomaban por allí. Años atrás la ciudad original había sido destruida y sobre sus ruinas se había construido la ciudad actual, se dice que dentro de las ruinas habitan los espíritus de los antiguos habitantes de Payon, y justo en la entrada a las ruinas se encontraba la aldea de los arqueros donde los guerreros se reunían, el grupo llega y la escena es impresionante: Magos, Sabios, Hunters, Stalkers, Paladines, todos los tipos de guerreros luchando y entrenando duramente, en un rincón un Lord Knight con un aura roja de furia, luchaba contra 2 Paladines y los derrotaba en un Santiamén, Thunder se asombra y se dirige hacia el Lord Knight...

-quiero retarte a un duelo...- el Lord Knight lo mira y ríe, saca su espada y comienzan a luchar, la velocidad del Lord Knight era impresionante, Thunder apenas podía ver sus movimientos para poder siquiera esquivar un golpe, y cada golpe que le llegaba lo hacía sangrar como cerdo... intento cargar energía para un Asura Strike, pero el Lord Knight lo aturdió antes de que pudiera hacer algo, en ese momento Yushiro se ofrece a Luchar, y sus Katar chocan con la espada del Lord Knight, Yushiro Logra esquivar varios de los Ataques, pero aún así no logra asestar ningún golpe, prueba lanzando un Soul Breaker, pero sólo empuja al Lord Knight unos centímetros, el Lord Knight responde creando una Llamarada con la energía de su espada una técnica llamada Mágnum Break, la cual empuja a Yushiro 1 Metro hacia atrás, Yushiro intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por el golpe, el Lord Knight se detiene y lo queda mirando de forma burlesca hasta que finalmente dice:

-pffff. Assasins... no duran ni 3 segundos, aún así te felicito no moriste al primer golpe... ¿cuál es tu nombre Debilucho?- Yushiro responde:

-Yushiro...- el Lord Knight lo ayuda a levantarse y le dice:

-tienes la mirada de un Guerrero, quizás si logras entrenar lo suficiente, podrías valer la pena como oponente... mi Nombre es Malleus... y soy el Lord Knight más poderoso de acá, y espero que eso quede claro...- Malleus da la vuelta y se retira, Yushiro ahora sonríe... había encontrado a otro oponente, ahora iba a entrenar duro... ahora el tenía que sobrepasar los límites de un Assasin promedio, el entrenamiento daba comienzo... y Yushiro comenzaba a ganar el poder para poder enfrentar a Rekenber...

**2 años después...**

**Aldea de Arqueros de Payon 12:00 AM.**

Habían pasado los años, y en midgard reinaba la paz... poca importancia tenía el incidente en donde habían tratado de revivir a Satán Morroc, ya que nadie sabia nada de eso... y los niños de Morroc podían dormir tranquilos ya que Raiyan Moore había muerto... en la aldea de arqueros de Payon, Thunder y Yushiro entrenaban duro luchando contra los poderosos guerreros del Lugar... Yushiro aún no era capaz de derrotar a Malleus, pero siempre que tenían un duelo el podía aprender más de los movimientos del Lord Knight y de sus Habilidades, aunque claro aún no podía dar con la estrategia para derrotarlo... Thunder por su parte había logrado ir al Valhala a renacer, y su poder como guerrero había incrementado... Sode también logro renacer y sus habilidades de Priest Mejoraron considerablemente... el día estaba tibio, y luego de tanta pelea era hora de descansar... Yushiro se posa en un árbol en la cima de una pequeña colina, y Malleus se le acerca...

-hey Yushiro... ¿que rayos haces tirado allí eh?- Yushiro algo cansado responde:

-nada simplemente pensaba, que este lugar ya ha perdido cualquier desafío... además extraño a mis Camaradas, sin mencionar que tengo asuntos pendientes...- Malleus se Extraña...

-¿asuntos pendientes?, ¿de que hablas?- Yushiro se voltea serio y le responde:

-años atrás una corporación secuestro a mi hermano mayor, y a muchos guerreros a lo largo de Midgard... hasta ahora no había tenido pistas sobre aquella corporación, pero todo indica que sus cuarteles están en Lighthalzen...- Malleus levanta una ceja...

-¿Light... Halzen?... años atrás, escuché historias de un grupo de aventureros que fue a investigar algo allá... escuché que entraron a una especie de Laboratorio, pero se encontraron con Algo horroroso, sólo uno de ellos salió con vida, y pudo contar "lo que vio"...- Yushiro comienza a mostrarse interesado, nunca había tenido una pista tan concreta sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hermano hasta ahora...

-¿"lo que vio" dices?- Malleus continúa:

-se dice, que ellos tuvieron que enfrentarse a un Ejército de muertos vivientes, y a un Ejército de clones de los Guerreros de Midgard...- Yushiro se queda pasmado...

-pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer... quizá tu hermano esté encerrado en algún cuarto secreto o algo así... de todas formas con tu nivel actual, no creo que puedas hacer mucho allí...- Yushiro se queda sentado y Malleus se retira, ahora estaba más decidido que antes a viajar a Lighthalzen...

**Lighthalzen, Laboratorio Subterráneo de la corporación Rekenber 3:00 AM.**

El laboratorio de investigación de la Corporación Rekenber, se encontraba escondido dentro de los cuarteles generales de la Corporación, la gente de Lighthalzen se preguntaba muchas veces que tipo de investigación se realizaba allí, pero la corporación siempre respondía que investigaban sobre enfermedades mortales...

En el primer piso del Laboratorio los científicos investigaban sobre el genoma de los "Demi-Human" la denominación con la que se conocía a los guerreros de Midgard, también tenían "Especimenes no Peligrosos" en un patio de juegos al sur del laboratorio... en el segundo piso sin embargo, los especimenes estaban sueltos y eran Custodiados por Monstruos muertos vivientes llamados Removal... el tercer piso, sin embargo, era diferente... allí se encontraban "los Especimenes Peligrosos" encerrados en tubos sumergidos en estanques de Agua, y más al fondo estaban los originales en las mismas condiciones... la única forma de llegar a ese nivel era a través de una escotilla metálica cerrada herméticamente, había que tomar las precauciones necesarias...

Era una madrugada silenciosa y un grupo de 50 científicos trabajaban haciendo reportes sobre la investigación para el jefe, pero entonces un estruendo los saca de su concentración... el ruido venía del tercer nivel, lo que asustó a los científicos... después de discutirlo decidieron enviar a un grupo de 3 científicos acompañados de dos Removal, para investigar lo sucedido... al llegar a la escotilla del segundo piso más ruidos sobresaltaron a los científicos... por suerte los especimenes del segundo piso estaban durmiendo, por lo tanto no tendrían problemas, entraron al tercer piso, al fondo se veía una gran nube humo, y la silueta de una Hechicera... la Hechicera voltea su mirada, los científicos corren... y uno de ellos comienza a llamar por radio:

-¡Katherine Keyron está suelta!, repito ¡Katherine Keyron está suelta!- no alcanza a decir más la ya conocida figura de Seyren, le corta el torso al científico... los Removal traicionan a sus amos y los terminan por matar, los clones comienzan a destruir el lugar para liberar a sus compañeros... en el piso de arriba los científicos se dirigen a un tubo custodiado por varias cerraduras, se alcanza a escuchar la palabra "Liberen al Proyecto Gemini, y Traigan a los Removal, nosotros nos vamos de acá"... pero no antes que los ya no tan inofensivos especimenes del primer piso rompieran sus tubos y asesinaran a todos los presentes... por suerte arriba en la corporación tenían cámaras de seguridad, y sellan el laboratorio con un portal mágico...

al otro día Rekenber se excusa de los ruidos escuchados en su corporación, diciendo que fue un mero accidente casual de laboratorio...

**2 días después, Ruinas de la Antigua Ciudad de Payon 12:00 PM**

Mientras Rekenber perdía el control de su Laboratorio, Yushiro junto a Thunder entrenan en las antiguas ruinas de la ciudad de Payon, luchando contra los "Nine Tails" un grupo de Zorros con Nueve colas, que resultaban ser buenos oponentes de entrenamiento... de pronto el sonido de una Campana los distrae y la Figura de una Chica con un Gorro de hecho de piel de Nine Tails, Thunder le dice a Yushiro:

-cr.. creo que deberíamos i... irnos...- Yushiro se extraña...

-¿qué es lo que ocurre?- Thunder sigue tartamudeando:

-Mo... Moo... ¡MOONLIGHT FLOWER!- Yushiro arquea una ceja…

-y ¿qué se supone que es eso?- Thunder queda paralizado del miedo, Yushiro comienza a Luchar con la extraña chica... era rápida, y le costaba trabajo poder acertarle un golpe... mientras trataba de analizar sus movimientos, Moonlight Flower lo golpea con su campana y Yushiro queda aturdido.

Cuando despertó noto que se encontraba en Payon dentro de la Guild de Arqueros, frente a el Sode lo Observaba...

-así que despertaste, vaya que eres descuidado... la Moonlight Flower es un monstruo de nivel demasiado alto, aún con tus habilidades no la habrías podido derrotar solo, si mi hermano no se hubiera acobardado, esto no habría sucedido.- Yushiro se levanta y le dice:

-y ¿qué ocurrió con Thunder?- Sode se comenzó a reír.

-si no fuera porque yo andaba cerca ayudando a un Grupo de Swordman, Thunder habría perdido patéticamente ajajajaja. Luego que te Aturdiste, la Moonlight Flower salió persiguiéndolo ajajajaja- Yushiro sonrió un poco y se recostó... los días en Payon estaban resultando entretenidos.


	6. Desastre

**Capítulo 6: Desastre en Comodo**

**Entrada a la Cueva de Payon 15:00 hrs.**

Al día después del incidente con Moonlight Flower, el entrenamiento de Batalla seguía cobrando fuerza, Yushiro aprovechando la habilidad de camuflaje derrota a un par de Sages, y a 1 Champion... mientras tanto Thunder aprovechaba el poder de sus puños para abatir a un Star Gladiator... en eso Tsukihime y Wickebine aparecen y comienzan a Observar las Luchas de Yushiro y de Thunder... entonces Yushiro nota la presencia de sus Amigas y las saluda:

-¡Tsuki-chan, Wickebine! ¡que gusto verlas! ¿que hacen acá?- Tsukihime pone una expresión Molesta.

-¿qué acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?- Yushiro trata de calmarla, pero Tsukihime le saca la Lengua... Yushiro y Tsukihime se miran y Yushiro dice:

-Sólo hay una forma de resolver esto, ¡Duelo PVP!- Yushiro saca sus Katar, y Tsukihime sus dagas, pero antes de que Tsukihime pudiera reaccionar Yushiro utiliza su Soul Breaker, y la manda lejos, Tsukihime se ve Impresionada...

-has mejorado demasiado... parece que de verdad ha servido de algo este método para entrenar- Yushiro sonríe, Wickebine ayuda a Tsukihime a levantarse.

-vaya que has mejorado, a todo esto la real razón de nuestra visita es que te queríamos invitar a Comodo, hoy hay un carnaval y va a ir mucha gente, sería una buena ocasión para relajarse y tomar algunas copas.- al oír mencionar sobre el Alcohol Tsukihime se entusiasma, Yushiro luego dice:

-me parece una buena idea, ¿puedo invitar a alguien para que nos acompañe?- Wickebine responde:

-Supongo que si- Yushiro llama a Malleus, y el Lord Knight llega bastante molesto de que lo interrumpieran en una batalla contra un Alquimista, y comienza a Gruñir:

-¿que rayos quieres, para que me molestas?- Yushiro lanza una risita atemorizada...

-nada sólo quería saber si me querías acompañar a mi y a mis Amigas a un Festival en Comodo- Malleus responde con un tono Altivo:

-no me interesa salir con niñi...- en ese momento Observa a Wickebine, y trata de Disimular su Excitación, y le susurra a Yushiro:

-si me presentas a esa Rubia de Orejas de Gato, te acompaño- Yushiro responde:

-pero por supuesto- y entonces el Cuarteto parte hacia Comodo sin antes Yushiro escuchar el Grito de Thunder que decía:

-¡mientras tu te embriagas, yo me seguiré haciendo más fuerte!, ¡suerte amigo!- Se sonríen Mutuamente, y Yushiro finalmente se retira.

**Morroc 19:00 hrs.**

Después de tanto tiempo la ciudad no había cambiado mucho, el viento del desierto soplaba despacio, y los habitantes se encontraban tranquilos en general... pero había algo extraño, no había movimiento en el Castillo... y era muy común que el castillo estuviera lleno de Gente, esa situación no ocurría desde el Incidente de Raiyan Moore... de pronto se escucha una Explosión proveniente del castillo, y la Ciudad Tiembla... Kidd, y Lin que se encontraban cerca van a Avisar a Valdés de lo Ocurrido, y el Trío se dirige al castillo a investigar lo ocurrido... entre Columnas de Humo era difícil distinguir lo que ocurría... al llegar a la Planta baja, donde Raiyan Moore había tratado de hacer su ritual, se encuentran con una horrible escena, los Guardias del Castillo y el gobernador se encontraban Mutilados en el piso, y algunos se encontraban colgados en las murallas con los órganos cayéndose a pedazo, toda la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre... y un Monstruo con Apariencia Humana que caminaba con sus brazos y sus piernas con sus ropas cubiertas de sangre parecía regocijarse con la escena, Kidd y Lin se ponen en Guardia, pero Valdés les dice:

-tranquilos... yo me encargo de este demonio...- el jefe de la Guild de Assasins tenía años de experiencia en combate, aunque nunca había visto un monstruo como ese... dentro de su mente creía poder ver como derrotarlo, y sacando una Katar especializada en cortar rápido con un riesgo de dañarse uno mismo, se lanza al ataque y demuestra sus años de experiencia en combate evadiendo los ataques y mordidas del extraño ser, pero otro monstruo con apariencia de Fantasma y un aura azulada, de un manotazo lo manda lejos rompiéndole la mandíbula, es en ese entonces cuando Lin y Kidd deciden tomar acción tratando de Luchar contra aquellos demonios, pero 2 más hacen su aparición uno con forma de golem, y el otro con apariencia de ángel, las cosas se ponen complicadas para ellos...

Mientras tanto en Comodo, Yushiro, Tsukihime, Wickebine y Malleus disfrutan de la fiesta tomando muchos licores fuertes, en una esquina del bar de Comodo 2 lugareños vomitan todo el exceso de Alcohol, eran casi las 9 de la noche y ya se estaban pasando de copas, en un escenario las bailarinas deleitaban a los Guerreros que se querían relajar... en un Momento dado Yushiro y Tsukihime se ríen de cómo Wickebine y Malleus comienzan a besarse desenfrenadamente, Tsukihime en su ebriedad invita a Yushiro a Bailar, y ambos Amigos danzan, mientras Malleus y Wickebine se "comen" babeándose enteros.

En el castillo de Morroc en cambio la situación no era tan festiva, Kidd y Lin logran derrotar a 3 de aquellos Monstruos y mal heridos buscan un escondite y llevan al malherido Valdés con ellos, el Monstruo con apariencia de ángel era el único que quedaba y los buscaba con una mirada sádica... Kidd comienza a susurrarle a Lin:

-rayos, estos tipos son demasiado poderosos con suerte pudimos derrotar a los otros 3... y ese 4to parece imposible, y Valdés esta demasiado malherido... Lin tu que eres buena para las estrategias ¿has pensado en algo?- Lin, niega con la cabeza... de pronto Valdés recobra la conciencia y en un intento desesperado les dice a ambos:

-no sean imbeciles, ¡corran maldita sea! Y ¡avísenle a los demás, que el demonio a despertado!- Kidd se ve confuso:

-de que hablas, acaso ¿ese tipo es Satán Morroc?- pero Valdés no responde el esfuerzo de hablar, fue con lo poco de vida que le quedaba el golpe del Monstruo había sido fatal, Kidd queda pasmado... Lin comienza a hablar fríamente:

-tu deberías tener en cuenta, que para un Guerrero ver morir a sus amigos en combate es algo Normal, ya tendrás oportunidad de llorar por el, si aquel monstruo es Satán Morroc... hay que derrotarlo...- Kidd asiente, y ambos salen y atacan al monstruo Lin por delante se dispone a Lanzar un Sonic Blow, mientras Kidd por detrás le lanza un cuchillo envenenado que atraviesa la cabeza del Monstruo, pero luego se da cuenta que el Monstruo atraviesa a Lin con una espada, Luego el Monstruo se evapora, y Lin cae al Suelo Desangrada... Kidd corre hacia ella, y le sostiene la cabeza con su Mano, Lin comienza a lagrimear:

-mierda... fui descuidada...- Kidd comienza a llorar...

-no te preocupes te salvaré de esta... tu eres una Assasin Cross muy fuerte, tu puedes soportar esto... ¿verdad?- Lin trata de sonreír, pero algo la perturba... Kidd mira hacia atrás y ve un ejército de los Monstruos que habían derrotado antes, lo más extraño era que el Monstruo con apariencia de Ángel que tanto les había costado derrotar, ahora aparecía multiplicado por mil... atrás de ellos la gigantesca figura de un Demonio Musculoso y lleno de Cadenas avanza riéndose... Kidd no lo puede creer, el Monstruo que habían derrotado antes no era Satán Morroc, y el verdadero Demonio ahora caminaba a 100 metros de ellos... en ese Momento Lin le dice a Kidd:

-déjame acá, de todas formas estoy jodida... ve a alertar a la gente de Morroc...- Kidd trata de protestar, pero Lin le Pone el dedo en la boca y lo besa... Kidd comprende el Mensaje y se va, Lin se pone de pié y se lanza a luchar contra aquel ejército de demonios... minutos después la Noche se come al castillo de Morroc al despertar el Gran Demonio, Kidd no logra avisar a tiempo, el gigantesco demonio deja en llamas la ciudad... y comienza a volar sobre el centro de la ciudad, y vocifera un mensaje que se escucha en toda Midgard...

-EH DESPERTADO HUMANOS HIJOS DE PUTA, VUELVAN A SENTIR EL TERROR Y EL PODER DEL PODEROSO SATAN MORROC- y luego de haber dicho eso se retira hacia el Este transformando toda esa área del desierto en una Llanura endemoniada...

En Lighthalzen el jefe de Rekenber ríe a carcajadas.

En tanto en Comodo, Malleus, Yushiro, Tsukihime, y los demás guerreros comienzan a alistar sus armas luego de escuchar el mensaje, para ir a combatir al demonio... pero una Figura oscura y encapuchada, comienza a decir:

-no tan rápido estúpidos guerreros... nadie va a arruinar los planes de mi jefe... jejeje ¡IFRIT DESPIERTA!- y lanza una raíz enrojecida al volcán de la Ciudad de Comodo, y desaparece en las sombras, una Llamarada emerge del cráter y pájaros y lagartos de fuego salen a destruir la ciudad de Comodo, luego emerge un Demonio envuelto en Llamas de apariencia Humana... lo que había comenzado como una fiesta, iba a terminar en masacre... el exceso de Alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada a los guerreros mientras caían uno por uno al ser derrotados por los Monstruos de fuego que invocaba el Poderoso demonio Ifrit, Yushiro y Malleus que estaban un poco más lucidos derrotan juntos a una de los lagartos de fuego... pero cada vez aparecían más... así que Malleus comienza a decir:

-estos hijos de puta van a seguir apareciendo, a menos que le rompamos el trasero a aquél demonio en Llamas... bien idiota... necesito que me ayudes en algo... consíguete a 4 Hunters... necesito que el Imbécil esté distraído para que yo pueda asestarle en su punto débil...- pasado un rato Yushiro reúne un grupo de 4 Hunters... el cuarteto comienza a airarle una lluvia de flechas al Demonio, mientras otros guerreros en estado de lucidez derrotaban al resto de Pájaros y Lagartos de Fuego... Malleus Cierra los ojos, y comienza a reunir Energía hasta que su Aura se Torna de Color Rojo, y se lanza corriendo a Gran Velocidad contra el Demonio, pero el demonio lo detiene y le azota la cabeza contra el suelo rompiéndole la Nariz, Malleus se Levanta... escupe sangre y con su espada golpea el pecho del demonio, pero de alguna forma Malleus recibe todo el daño, y queda en el Suelo Malherido... el Lord Knight se enfurece, y carga toda su Fuerza en su espada, pero al atacar su espada se Rompe, y el demonio lo Patea mandándolo varios metros lejos... en ese Momento aparece el Capitán Gaia... y con un Poderoso Asura Strike atraviesa el pecho del demonio atravesándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer... el Capitán Gaia le ofrece ayuda a Malleus para que el se levantara, pero el Lord Knight Golpea su Mano, y se retira enfurecido golpeando todo a su paso... el capitán Gaia lo mira extrañado, luego Yushiro se le acerca...

-debes entenderlo... es un Guerrero Orgulloso... nunca había perdido una batalla...- el capitán Gaia lo seguía observando.

Se respiraba un aire tenso... ahora todo el mundo sabía que algo o alguien conspiraba contra midgard, y nadie podía dormir tranquilo ahora ya que el Demonio había despertado de nuevo, y daba comienzo la Pesadilla de Midgard.


	7. Libro Segundo

"_la neblina ha desaparecido mostrando algo nunca antes visto"_

**Libro Segundo: en Búsqueda de Respuestas.**

**Capítulo 1: la Torre y la Guerra de Demonios.**

**Costas de Alberta, día siguiente del despertar de Satán Morroc 5:35 AM.**

Era una madrugada tranquila para los pescadores de la ciudad de Alberta (claro lo que podía permitir el miedo al Demonio que había despertado), pero para los pescadores era un deber el seguir con su trabajo, se acabara el mundo o no era lo único que sabían hacer.

Los pescadores siempre se mantenían cerca de los perímetros de la ciudad, se contaban historias acerca de una neblina extraña que se tragaba a los pescadores y nunca volvían, claro que ellos ya conocían esa zona, y ya habían visto la neblina... por eso el capitán del bote se sentía intranquilo, estaban llegando a la zona de neblina, y eso podía significar problemas... uno de los marineros comienza a decir:

-señor, parece que los peces se han asustado... creo que deberíamos volver, ya no sacamos nada con estar en esta zona, sobre todo por aquella neblina- el capitán asiente, se encontraban demasiado cerca, tanto que se podía decir que estaban casi entrando allí... de pronto, por algún extraño motivo, la neblina comienza a disiparse y los marineros incluyendo al capitán se sorprenden... a medida que iba desapareciendo la forma de una isla comenzaba a aparecer, y una inmensa torre que parecía tocar el cielo se encontraba al centro de ella, el capitán se hecha para atrás... pareciera que el despertar del demonio había propiciado el descubrimiento de nuevas tierras... el capitán y sus hombres vuelven a Alberta.

En Payon se respiraba un aire de intranquilidad, la Aparición de Ifrit y el despertar de Satán Morroc, llenaban de tensión el Lugar... Malleus se había ido por la noche a la Cueva de Payon, y no se le había visto... esa mañana Tsukihime y Wickebine habían regresado a Morroc debido a toda la conmoción... Yushiro por su Parte se encontraba bajo un árbol junto a Sode y a Thunder, Thunder le pregunta:

-y ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Yushiro voltea a mirarlo y responde:

-la verdad no lo sé, el tipo que invocó a Ifrit... tenía el Logo de Rekenber... pero lo que menos me cuadra es que el demonio ese haya despertado... se supone que detuvimos su renacimiento en el incidente de Raiyan Moore... pero como pudo revivir... pareciera que las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor- Sode lo Abraza y se acurruca en su Hombro, Yushiro esboza una pequeña sonrisa, Thunder mira hacia el lugar donde los Guerreros usualmente luchaban y comenta:

-parece que no eres el único... es como si el despertar de Satán Morroc hubiera hecho que los guerreros perdieran el espíritu de pelea... si el legendario Thanatos demoró más de 1 día en derrotarlo, y destruyeron la mitad de Midgard en su batalla terminando con su alma maldita, ellos quizá sienten que no son lo suficientemente buenos para acabar con un demonio así de poderoso... ayer cuando mi padre mato a Ifrit, y el Lord Knight se enojó... nos comentó que había escuchado rumores, que Rekenber poseía un artefacto único que pronto los llevaría a conquistar todos los reinos...- Yushiro arquea una ceja, Thunder Continúa...

-quizá estaba pensando...¿porqué no hemos intentado nada por detenerlos?, me refiero... todos sabemos que allí hay algo turbio, pero nadie ha querido ir a Lighthalzen...- Yushiro lo interrumpe:

-no somos lo suficientemente fuerte, si lo que Malleus me dijo es cierto... dentro de su corporación tienen un ejército de clones de los Guerreros de Midgard, y tomando en cuenta que hicieron modificaciones genéticas con ellos, me atrevo a decir que son más fuertes que el Guerrero más poderoso...- Thunder baja un poco la mirada y recuerda el enfrentamiento que tuvo con aquel extraño Lord Knight el día del incidente Moore... se necesitó de 4 personas para derrotarlo... habrían más como él... si era un Clon... donde estaría el original, quizá sería más poderoso... y se quedó divagando... en ese Momento un Professor acompañado de un Sniper llegan adonde ellos se encontraban. El Professor se dirige al grupo.

-¡hey chicos! ¿sabían ustedes, que se descubrió una isla en los alrededores de Alberta?, ¿que les parecería unirse a mi expedición?- Thunder se ve indeciso y pregunta:

-y ¿qué ganaríamos con eso? Además ¿qué tiene de especial ir a investigar una isla?- el Professor se muestra orgulloso de si Mismo y muestra una gran sonrisa y le responde:

-les pagaríamos mucho dinero, y además no es sólo una isla... tengo razones para pensar que en aquella isla se encuentra la Legendaria "Endless Tower"...- Yushiro se ve confuso:

-¿Endless Tower?- el Professor se ve decepcionado:

-bueno me imaginaba que unos Incultos Guerreros no conocerían la leyenda de la Endless Tower- en ese Momento el Sniper lo Interrumpe:

-claro, porque nadie es tan Imbécil de vivir encerrado leyendo libros en la biblioteca de Yuno... muy bien mejor se los diré yo, porque o si no este tipo estará una semana entera hablándoles de la famosa torre... bien se supone que en el Mundo de los Demonios hay una jerarquía, y por su naturaleza los demonios tienden a pelear por el Poder... pero el Más sabio de ellos Nacht Sieger se hizo con el poder, pero un demonio que no me acuerdo como se llama comenzó a luchar con él, y bueno la cosa es que ninguno ganó y ahora no recuerdo porque era que están los 2 encerrados una torre gigantesca de 100 pisos... el tema es que necesitamos gente que nos acompañe, si de verdad la isla que encontraron es esa... entonces el lugar estará infestado de demonios, y 2 personas no podrían solas, por eso es que les pedimos ayuda, según la leyendo Nacht Sieger o como se llame poseía 2 espadas mágicas que...- el Professor lo interrumpe:

-las 2 espadas son de valiosa importancia para la Universidad de Yuno, y es...- el Sniper se golpea la frente con la palma y le dice:

-la universidad, que Yuno que Blah Blah Blah... ¿acaso no vez que podríamos hacer mucho dinero con ellas?- y así comienzan a discutir hasta que de improvisto Malleus llega y agarra al Professor del Cogote, y le dice:

-y ese tal Nachtadadfadfasdfsa o como se llame, ¿es fuerte?, me refiero ¿Vale la pena como oponente?- el Professor de pone nervioso:

-es que no sabemos si está vivo... quizá las espadas estén botadas o quizá ya ni existan, son muchas variables...- Malleus se ve algo decepcionado:

-no me importan las Putas espadas, sólo quiero saber si es fuerte...- el Professor Asiente, Malleus sonríe:

-bien entonces iré como ustedes, sólo ocúpense de limpiar la Basura mientras encontramos al bastardo ese de Nombre raro...- el Sniper suspira, y dice:

-entonces ¿qué dicen?- Yushiro, Sode y Thunder se levantan asintiendo, ahora el Sniper se muestra satisfecho:

-entonces me presento, me conocen como AggroxSniper, y este Seudo-Filósofo es conocido como TeoremaStrike, ojalá que el equipo pueda funcionar bien...- Teorema comienza a analizar:

-bien tenemos una High Priest útil para curarnos, y Doparnos con estados alterados... un Champion excelente para acabar con los Demonios duros, un Assasin Cross un experto en el Sigilo, la opción ideal para rastrear y decir si la zona es segura, un Sniper excelente apoyo a distancia contra enemigos difíciles, un Lord Knight el dios de la fuerza Bruta, y yo un Professor que puede apoyar con magias, y puedo perjudicar a los demonios magos... hmmm... aún siendo un equipo decente creo que nos faltan personas...- entonces una Hermosa Crusader Rubia de armadura Negro con Azul hace su aparición:

-y ¿que tal si le añaden al grupo alguien capaz de Aguantar los ataques del Enemigo y ser el Escudo de todo el grupo? Si es así anótenme me llamo Lady, y me gustaría acompañarlos siento que sería de gran ayuda a mi entrenamiento esta expedición- Malleus Protesta:

-pero si eres sólo una Crusader por favor, si un Paladín no se la puede conmigo en una pelea uno a uno, como una simple Crusader que ni siquiera a renacido, puede servir de ayuda, si ni siquiera su clase avanzada puede hacer mucho en una pelea- Lady se muestra orgullosa:

-mira nene, los Crusaders no somos hechos para la pelea eso está claro, pero acaso en algún momento dije que yo lucharía, ustedes tienen a una Priest, una Priest y un Crusader son el soporte perfecto para que nadie salga demasiado herido en un Grupo, por eso ofrezco mi ayuda...- Malleus quería protestar de Nuevo, pero Teorema logra interrumpir:

-no parece una mala idea, recordemos que esa torre está llena de demonios... sería bueno tener un Soporte adicional, la Vitalidad del Crusader es ideal para ayudar a Soportar un Ataque fuerte, ella Junto a ti Malleus son nuestra perfecta maquinaria de Asedio, para pasar a salvo por la torre... entonces está decidido ¡Rumbo a Alberta!- Malleus pone una expresión aburrida, y mira desafiante a Lady... y así el grupo se embarca en una nueva aventura juntos a nuevos integrantes... la Endless Tower los estaría esperando.


End file.
